. This proposal centers around the development of a commercial kit for DNA sequencing applications. The kit will contain a hyperstable protein that has been characterized by the applicant and determined to eliminate the majority of sequencing artifacts by its inclusion in sequencing reactions. Phase I consists of a feasibility study to formulate the kit for cycle sequencing reactions, including optimization of components and protocols. Phase II will include testing of the kit on the most difficult templates, optimization for fully automated sequencing projects and optimization aimed at diagnostic DNA sequencing applications.